Piercy Provost
---- |height = 1.58 metres |weight = 50 kilograms |eyes = Green |hair = Dark Brown |played by = |tdl = tdl}}Piercy Provost is a side character in The Demon's Light. He started off as a boy in his early teens. Although he starts off as a villain and a follower of the Demon, he has a change of heart and becomes good at the end of the first half of the story. Background Piercy and his younger brother Harrison who was also originally a follower of the Demon, were born in an unknown town. It is unknown how or why they ended up in the Barn, although it is implied that they lost their parents at a young age, and that the Demon took them both in, which they both accepted, as they felt that being allied with the Demon would help them to get over their losses and to achieve their goals at the time. Neither Piercy and Harrison were aware that their father Mr. Provost was still alive. Much less did either of them realise that it was actually the Demon who murdered their mother, as neither of them knew at the time that Xeren and the Demon were the same person. Before Piercy and Harrison switched to the good side, the former had a tendency to be slightly manipulative towards the latter, which is evident when Harrison started to show signs of wanting to leave the Demon and join the good side, he pushed him into remaining on The Demon's side. Piercy's manipulative ways were ceased when he himself began to have second thoughts about his allegiance with the Demon. In a way Piercy and Harrison's relationship with one another is sort of similar to Wen and Li Yong Fa's relationship with one another as brothers. With Piercy and Wen appearing as the more manipulative ones between their brothers, while Harrison and Li appear more mature. In some ways Piercy and Harrison's relationship was sort of comparable to Harry's initial relationship with his maternal cousin Dudley Dursley, except Piercy and Harrison's relationship was still mostly positive, so in a way these relationships are comparable, yet non-comparable. Physical appearance Piercy is 13 years old, 1.58 metres tall, and weighs 50 kilograms. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Piercy is very similar to his brother in appearance, except he doesn't wear glasses like Harrison does. He is taller, heavier, and more built up than his brother is. Piercy's hair also isn't as dark as Harrison's. He also doesn't have a scar like Harrison does. Personality Piercy comes across as being rather arrogant, cocky, and brash, as well as being quite blunt and stubborn. At the beginning of the story, he was rather manipulative and devious. He initially despised happy families, as a result of losing his parents at a young age. However, at the end of the first half of the story, he has a change of heart, as the good sides of him reawaken. Unlike Harrison, Piercy doesn't seem to like the idea of magic, and is rather reluctant towards his brother's constant quotes that reference it. He has never tried to discourage his younger brother from constantly referencing magic however. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Demon's Light